Tortured Souls
by brewer235
Summary: His family kill in front of him, Finn now finds his life tied with the very vampire who killed them as well as the lives of others. Will he be the answers these tortures souls have been needing? (Rated M for torture in the beginning and sex in later chapters.) Read and let me know what you think!
1. Torture

He awoke to darkness all around, the memories from the night all a blur as his head throbbed and ached. He struggled to move realizing his hands and legs were chained to the floor as he felt a weight at his neck. He had a spiked collar on his neck and he began to panic and pull at the chains to free himself. As he struggled he heard footsteps move towards him. "Who's there! Show yourself!" All he heard was a woman's laugh as his eyes darted around seeing only but darkness as the steps got closer. He struggled harder and harder as the chains dug into his arms and legs more and more. He began to sweat as the footsteps stopped right next to him and his eyes struggled to see anything to identify his captor. Their was a long silence as he panted feeling the cold breath of something on his skin as his heart began to beat faster and faster. "What's wrong child? it almost seems like your hearts gonna explode." She laughed as he felt a hand cup his cheek. "Don't worry little child. I'm not gonna hurt you..too much." "Who are you! Let me go!" He began to struggle more trying desperately to get free again.

As he struggled he heard a sigh as a loud smack echoed through the room as he felt a sting of pain against his bare chest. He let out a loud cry as he fights back his tears. "Now, Now, no struggling my little toy. Or ill have to punish you more." He panted trying to stay calm and figure a way out of his situation. "What the hell do you want?" "Oh that's easy, I have been sooo bored lately and I just want to play with my little pet nothing more." "Why are you hiding? Show yourself!" With that another smack echoed as he felt another intense pain in his ribs, biting his lip to keep his cry of pain in. "You don't give orders pet I do, I'm not hiding I'm simply...enhancing the game a bit. it's no fun if you can see what I'm going to do with you"

He panted heavy as a sense of fear filed him and he began to desperately look for a sign of were his captor may be. The voice was female but it seemed to be all around and in his head. He began to remember the events that lead him to here as he began to regain a small amount of his wits. Finn was only 5 when his mother and father were killed right before his eyes in his house by a monster, and he would have died too had he not ran as hard and fast as he could through the woods. He managed to find his way to the candy kingdom were they put him up in a foster home. He could never sleep much since tho because the sounds and sights of his mother and fathers death always plagued his dreams. He worked for many years as the princess servant but the money wasn't much an often he fell to stealing or eating candy garbage for food.

As he grew tho he had to move out of his foster home tho and since he couldn't afford a home he moved into a small cave just outside the castle walls in the woods. It was an awful life for Finn and many days he just felt like ending it all, but always lost the nerve too when he thought of his mother and father, and how they wouldn't want their son to die in such a way. So he continued to live his small life, being 17 now Finn worked moving things for the citizens of the kingdom since the princess hired on her peppermint butler. On his way home to his cave tho he could feel eyes watching him tho as he walked through the candy woods. He looked around for what ever may be after him only to see nothing, so he sped up his pace hurrying to his cave. "Mmmmm What a cute little toy, You should know better than to come into my woods." "Show yourself!" He yelled pulling his knife out and looking all around. "Ohh I love it when they fight back.." After that he heard a rustle and a figure fly at him so he quickly swung his knife feeling it cut something and hearing a loud hiss. As he looked to see what was attacking it was too late and he felt a hard smack against the back of his head as she knocked the conciousness out of him.

And now he found himself in total darkness and at the mercy of this woman. "W..What are you going to do to me..?" His voice cracked and full of fear. "Oh were just going to have fun is all. since your my new pet now I can have fun with you every day if I want." He felt cold hands run down his shirt sending shivers through his body as he felt the floor began to shift and he was no longer laying down but hanging from the wall like a stick figure. "You don't scare me!" He yelled trying to keep his resolve and nerve about him. Just then he heard her begin to laugh loudly. "Really? Your not scared? Well that just wont do will it" and then smack, Finn felt horrible pains through his chest as she hit him two more times with her whip causing him to let a cry of pain out. "Here's the deal BOY. I'm going to break you untill you know your place and are mine, do you understand?" He simply sat there silent till she gave him a strong whack on his ribs. "Do you understand!?" "NEVER!" he yelled as she laughed softly. "Ohh this will be very fun."

He felt something grip his shirt before tearing it off completely and then tearing off his pants too causing him to blush deeply. "What the glob are you doing!?" he yelled only to be answered with a hard smack on his face causing his cheek to burn as a hand forcibly griped his chin and a small light flickered on. He looked to see a pair of blood-red eyes staring into his. A woman not but a little over his height floated in front of him, she had pale skin and a black corset on with high heals and leather leggings. On her hip was a leather whip and behind her was a table full of strange objects. "take a good look boy. My name is Marceline but you can call me mistress from now on. And with that the lights came off and he felt her hands caress across his chest, her nails dragging into his skin, as his heart began to race fast. "What first?" She cooed in his ear "Pain? or a little Pleasure first?" He remained silent as she punched his ribs with her fists and dug her knuckles into them. He cried out from the excruciating pain as she giggled. "Yes that's just what I like to hear from my pets." His eyes widened as he felt a hand move down his body to his crotch as she started rubbing his manhood. He struggled to get out but only seemed to anger her more as she dug her knuckles harder into his sides.

He cried out more biting his lip hard till it began to bleed as she stroked his erect cock. "Wow your a lot bigger than you seem boy." She whispered in his ear before he felt a pair of lips press against him, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth as it explored every inch and licked away at his bleeding lip. She pulled back leaving him breathless as she moved away to get a pair of clamps. She walked over and smiled as she placed the clamps onto his nipples causing him to struggle with all him might as he cried in pain. "The more you fight this the worse it gets. Now i want you to swear your loyalty to me now, and beg me for mercy." NEVER!" He screamed as he spit in the direction of her voice hitting her in the cheek as she burned red with rage. "How dare you!" She began to whip and whip him all over as he screamed with every smack. After she let out a sigh "if pain wont work for now maybe a bit of pleasure." He felt her hands grip her hips as a cold tongue slithered around his cock. He held his mouth shut tight keeping his moans locked away as she slowly sucked his cock into her throat. As she moved her head back and forth and her tongue stroked his manhood more he found it harder and harder to keep his moans down as they escaped his mouth making her smile with delight.

As she sucked she pulled the chains attached to his clamps causing him to yell in pain. As she sucked and pulled the clamps Finn found it harder and harder to distinguish pain from pleasure as his cry of pain turned to moans. She pulled off with a pop leaving him on the edge of his pleasure as she went to his ear and whispered. "Well I can't have you finishing soo quickly. you still haven't swore your loyalty." After that the real torture began, for what seemed like an eternity for Finn. She exploited every weakness she could. Humiliating him, smacking him, violating him, it never seemed to end. Her favorite was hazing his mind with mixes of extreme pleasure and pain but soon found him growing more and more silent to all her tortures which angered her greatly.

After hours her patience began to run out as Finn hung from the ceiling with chains wrapped around his hands. "What is with you!? Just swear already and it will all be over with!" her voice was cracked not just from yelling but from something she couldn't stand, sympathy. She had tortured many people for her enjoyment and never once had even a bit of sympathy for them but something was off about this boy. His bruised and cut up skin, his bloodied blond hair, his labored breath, all of it seemed to hit something deep with in her. She walked up to him ready to start again when something caught her completely by surprise. He started to cry, and hard. Not a small cry from the pain but a full-blown flood of tears and sobs poured from his mouth as she stood in front of him. "PLEASE, PLEASE JUST KILL ME!" He sobbed. His words cut through her like butter as she backed up unsure and letting down her normally dominate poise. She had never killed her pets tho she left many broken mentally and they always cried for mercy and to be let go, but this boy seemed to not want ether.

"PLEASE JUST KILL ME ALREADY! I WANT TO SEE MY MOM AND DAD AGAIN! I CANT STAND MY LIFE ANYMORE!" Her eyes began to swell with tears as she turned red with frustration and confusion. "Shut up!" She smacked him hard with her whip but his sobs continued. Soon she found tears streaming from her own eyes as she whipped him over and over. "SHUT UP!, SHUT UP!, SHUT UP!" She screamed whipping over, an over, and over untill silence filled the room and she looked horrified to find him hanging silent, his eyes half-opened but void of any conscious as his torso bleed all over from the repeated whipping, he was a bloodied mess. she dropped her whip and ran to him undoing the chains from his hands as he fell lifeless to the floor. She shook him trying to get some response out of him and after a minuet she could hear his labored breathing again causing her to sigh in relief. She softly rubbed a hand across his bleeding chest looking at the blood, thinking to herself that maybe she went too far, something she would have never thought before today. She looked over to his half-opened eyes and bloodied blond hair and something hit her inside her heart...hard.


	2. Torture Pt 2

She knew this boy, as her mind flew back to a fateful moonless night. She was out hunting for her next meal as she came to a small cottage in the woods. She easily flew inside and made his way to a large bedroom. She smiled seeing them sleep so soundly unaware to her presence as she drew her fangs. But before she could pounce the man woke to see her over his wife and drew his sword. "Stay away from her!" He swung it over cutting her cheek causing her to bleed. Her eyes lit up red as she lunged at the man reaching for his neck as he kept her back his sword. The woman woke and screamed in terror as she saw her husband under the vampire. "Get off of him!" she screamed trying to pull her away only to be thrown to the ground. "Honey!" the man yelled trying to get t her only to hear the sound of flesh ripping and the heat of blood as the vampire lunged her hand trough his chest killing him in just a blink of the eye. She then smiled having overcome both her prey as she inhaled the smell of blood and moved to the woman biting into her neck to drain her dry. The woman silently screamed and the vampire looked up at the door to see a sight she never forgot. There in the door stood a small blond-headed boy, staring in horror as he watched her kill her mother. Before she could even pull her fangs out the woman screamed with her last breath "FINN RUN!" and with that the boy darted away and out of the house. She threw the now dead woman on the floor and few after the boy only to find no trace of him.

She searched and searched finding nothing as the sun began to rise and she cursed herself for letting him get away. Little did she know the small boy hid inside a tree all that night sobbing before making it to the candy kingdom at dawn. Now there she was holding that same boy gazing at her bloodied hand as tears filled her eyes. Not only did she kill the only family he had in front of him, but now she had just spent hours breaking and torturing him and it tore at her very soul. She started crying, hating herself more and more as she thought of all the pain she had brought him, she had never one this with anyone else so why was he different. Was it the way he looked?, the way he still refused after hours of torture?, or was it that soul crushed look in his unconscience eyes she saw that reflected her own suffering an emptiness. She wiped her tears and closed his eyes all the way as she turned on the lights to her stone torture room, since seeing in the dark was a natural thing for her he had been in total darkness for hours so she didn't want to damage his eyes.

She carried him out and into her large house. One room she kept for her "Serevent" but she decided to carry him to her own room as she floated through the door and too her bathroom. There she began to wash off the naked boy rinsing the blood and dirt from him, realizing just how dirty he really was she could tell he hadn't bathed for a good while as the red from his hair drained off his golden locks and the blood from his wounds showed his badly beaten body. She reached into her cabinet and pulled out bandages to cover his chest and cuts with as she bandaged him the best she could. After a good half hour of cleaning and bandaging him she lay him softly in her bed covering him as he laid there, his breathing still labored as he remained unconscience. She sat by him softly gripping his hand as hundreds of thoughts and new feelings flooded her, one most distinguished of them was something she never felt untill now, regret. She began to regret what she did to the boy and his family and all the others she had tortured for her amusement.

Hours had passed as she stayed by his side and thankfully Finns eyes slowly began to open as he squinted from the light before his eyes adjusted seeing the velvet and purple room he was in. His whole body ached and stung badly and he found himself lacking the strength to move as he tried to see around more. She smiled relieved he was finially awake as he started to try and move only to be pushed back softly by her hands. "Please don't move. your badly hurt.." His eyes widened realizing her voice as he started to struggle to get up. "Please stop! I'm not going to hurt you anymore!" She held him down softly as not to touch his wounds too much and thankfully Finn didn't have the strength to fight back much as he went limp in the bed and tears swelled in his eyes. "Shhh its ok..." She wiped the tear from his eyes softly. " I promise I wont hurt you again." He struggled to speak but his voice was hoarse and his throat was too dry. She floated off to get him some water before coming back with a small glass of ice water. She sat beside him and slowly poured it into his throat as he drank it, causing him to almost moan in relief as his thirst was satisfied.

He coughed a bit before finially being able to speak. "W...were am I..?" "You're in my room" she whispered. "Why didn't you just kill me...? I can't stand my life anymore.." "Because..I just couldn't. After all I've done to you.." She muttered. "What do you care...you don't understand the pain I feel.." "But I do Finn." She griped his hand softly. "I've been living it for a thousand years...I've just been living soo long that somewhere I lost track of my morals...and I've just been projecting the pain I feel to others. But I realized seeing you...that I have no right to do that...all I've done is just make others miserable as I am.. I'm soo sorry Finn.." She began to cry softly into his hand as he used all the strength he could muster to cup her cheek. "It...Its ok...I know too well what its like to suffer all your life.." She looked up with teary eyes hearing him forgive her after everything she did to him broke her, bringing more tears out of her as she began to sob into his chest.

She wiped her eyes after a while and smiled softly "Finn...Will you stay with me..? I've been alone for soo long, I'm tired of having servants who only stay out of fear...I want someone to be with me by choice.. if you don't want to I understand tho.." she looked away with tears in her eyes to find him softly taking her hand and giving it an assuring squeeze as he smiled softly. She blushed deeply gripping it back softly as she moved up and gives him a soft kiss on his lips. She floated softly to move into the bed with him rubbing softly his arm as she moved to stroke his hair. He still couldn't move very well and his whole body ached as he gave a moan of pain. She smiled and tossed aside her clothes with ease as she moved on top of him, floating so she wouldn't touch his wounds. "I've caused you soo much pain Finn, even now your body aches. But I have just the cure" She smiled "Pleasure."

(will post more chapters later, this is ending to chapter one)


	3. Day of Rest

She smiled seductively running her hands across his chest softly. Despite the awful pain he felt all over her hands seemed to feel soothing against his skin. She moved her hands slowly down more getting to his member before starting to stroke it softly. He moaned feeling her cold hand rub him as he began to get harder and harder as she moved her other hand to pleasure herself. She moaned softly and when he was nice and hard she floated up to press him into her entrance causing them both to moan. She softly placed her hands on his chest before slowly going down on him, savoring every inch that went into her as she winced from both pain and pleasure. Once he was all the way in she leaned down and kissed him deeply before moving up and down, causing Finn to moan into her mouth as they kissed passionately.

She moved faster and faster as her whole body began to burn. She knew he was different from the others, her body never felt so hot and for once she actually felt like she was really alive again as she moaned from the bliss of having him inside her. Finn moaned with her as all the pain in his body seemed to slowly was away as he lost himself in the pleasures of his first time. She bounced faster and harder and after a while they felt something building inside them as she moved as fast as she could. "O...Oh Finn I'm going to cum!" She arched her back and moved down hard as her whole body erupted over him, pulling him deep inside her as her body tightened around his cock and his seed poured into her. Finn bucked his hips as he felt her body around him and he released inside her moaning and panting heavily as she collapsed beside him.

Soon after their body's relaxed and Finn couldn't help but fall asleep as she laid beside him stroking his hair. She quietly got up and went to clean herself off before coming back and laying with him in bed. She couldn't sleep being a night owl so she simply laid watched him. As the night went on he began to grumble and sweat in his sleep tossing and panting as if being chased by something. Tho she couldn't see what he was dreaming about she had a good idea what it was about as he muttered his mom and dad in his sleep causing a pain in her chest. "Does he always have nightmares...?" She thought to herself, softly stroking his cheek and hair which seemed to calm him a bit. She felt soo sorry for him and felt like he deserved to know she killed them but feared what he might do if he found out. She decided to wait till later but promised to him in his sleep she would tell him. As time went by his dreams only seemed to get worse so she decide to sing to him softly in his ear. It worked wonderfully as soon she saw he stopped tossing ad began to snore softly making her smile as she kissed him.

The dawn came finially and Finns eyes slowly opened to see Marceline lying beside him. "Good morning sleepy head" She smiled and kissed his forehead. He blushed yawning and trying to stretch only to feel his whole body ach again. " morning Marceline" He groaned as he tried to move his arms. She sighed and picked him up floating to the bathroom and softly setting him in the bathtub. "I.I can bathe myself Marceline you don't have too.." "Nonsense you're in no condition to do anything she said giving him a stern look." She ran the hot water filling the tub and removing his bandages showing his scabbed over whip marks. She grabbed some antibiotics and ointment and softly rubbed it into his wounds making him sigh in relief as it helped numb the pain. "I'm so sorry i did this too you Finn..." She whispered under her breath as she looked at how awful his body was. He moved his hand to take hers and smiled. "I already said it was fine silly. You don't have to apologise." She wiped her tears and smiled as she started to wash him off a bit rinsing out his golden hair.

After she washed him she dried him off and put him in some spare clothes she had as she took his to get washed. "Your probably starving so we should get you some food." So she floated to the kitchen setting him down on her couch before bringing him some apples and strawberries. She set his head in her lap causing him to blush as she feed him. "Hey Finn...what were you doing in the woods when we met..?" She asked softly. He sighed and told her the story of his life, how he worked for the princess then moved to the cave in the woods. His story really touched her heart as she felt he would have been happy with him mom and dad had she not killed them. She told him that she and the princess use to be an item for a while but she grew apart from her and they stopped talking.

After he was done she carried him back to her bed laying him down. "You should feel fine tomorrow. i'm going to go and take care of some things for the day ok? but i will be back" She kissed him softly. He smiled and nodded before relaxing into her bed. He loved the way it smelled and it reminded him of how he would lay with his mom as a child in her arms. He thought to himself for a while that tho Marceline had been so cruel to him, he felt happy deep down being with her. Like he was helping her be happy too and that made him feel the same. He soon drifted back to sleep waking up later to hear Marceline coming into her room with a smile as she floated to him. "I missed you Finn. I'm working on a surprise for you but you cant see it till tomorrow." She giggled kissing his cheek. She laid beside him and yawned as she cuddled up to him. "Hey Finn?" " Marceline?" "I love you" She whispered in his ear before falling asleep exhausted. He blushed deeply staring up at the ceiling. "I love you too Marceline...I love you too"


	4. New Strength

Finn awoke the next morning feeling sore but found new strength in his body as he got up and stretched from two days of lying around. He looked beside him to see Marceline snuggled beside him sleeping deeply as he moved a bit of hair from her face. He quietly got up and went to the bathroom to clean up turning on the shower before stepping into the hot water with a sigh of relief. His wounds still stung a bit but the strength of his body had returned and he took the time to stretch a bit. He stood in the shower thinking to himself the things that had happen in the past three days. How not too long ago he was living in the woods and now he was living and he guessed dating a dominating vampire. He sighed letting the water run over his face, not hearing the bathroom door open and a familiar figure come up behind him and hug him before whispering in his ear "glad to see your feeling better." He jumped shocked and turned around to see Marceline standing naked with him as she examined his body and he turned dark red.

"Mmmmm" she licked her lips seductively, "maybe we should break it in later" she cooed running her hands over his chest. "M..M..Marceline? What are you doing?" She smiled and started washing him. "What? Cant a girl enjoy a shower with her man?" He blushed deeply as she washed him off giggling at his shyness before turning around. "Wash my back?" He blushed red slowly moving a hand to her back and beginning to wash her. She moaned at his touch as his hands moved across her back and she leans into his arms. He gulps nervously as his hands move around to her front and he washes her more. She loves the feeling of him caressing her as she moans more and heats up, soon they find themselves kissing as his hands explore her body for the first time. "Mmmm Finn..." she moans lustfully as she guides his hand with hers down to her soaked entrance. His fingers run across her entrance before he slowly slides a finger into her as she moans. "Oh right there Finn..." She arches her back slightly as he slides another finger into her. His fingers move faster and faster as she pants and grips his hair. He presses a third finger deep into her and she lets out a long moan with his name as her back arches and he hips buck, leaving her panting in his arms as she finishes her orgasm. " that was...amazing Finn."

He blushes as they both get out and dry off before getting dressed. She floats to his here and whispers to him "I got a surprise for you Finn.." She takes his hand and leads him to the front door and out too her cave before going to the back were a small spot of grass was. He looked down and saw two small tombs in the ground as he stood confused. "What is all this Marceline..?" She sighed and took his hand tightly "I...It's a grave...for your parents...I figured it was the least I could do Finn..." She took out two small flowers and placed them on the grave as tears filled Finns eyes. She floated to him and embraced him softly as he kissed his tears away. "Its ok Finn...I'm sure they would be so proud of you." He sniffled holding his head to hers as she held him. "T...Thanks Marceline...you have no idea how much this means too me." She smiled and took his hand to go back inside for some lunch.

As they walked through her large house she stopped at her "servants" room and sighed. "What's wrong Marceline..?" She asked tugging her hand softly. "Oh...its just..theirs a lot of..bad feeling with this room...this is were I would keep my pets. I...Its not a place with a lot of pleasant memories and now I don't know what to do with It...I want to get rid of it." He blushed lightly gripping her hand. "Well...im sure we can think of somthing...what about your dungeon.." He asked with a gulp. She smiled and winked at him "Naa we can keep that for when I wanna have some fun with my permanent pet" she kissed his cheek as he turned red remembering his experience. "Don't worry ill be a lot more gentle." She took him to the kitchen were they sat and had lunch. "So Marceline...were do you pay for all this stuff?"

"Oh that's easy I make a lot of money from my tours around Ooo and my CDs" She smiled. I live a pretty laid back life right now...better than I have in the past.." He looked down seeing her sad about thinking of her past as he took her hand. "Living a thousand years you probably get lonely don't you Marceline..?" She nodded an gave him a squeeze and a soft smile. "Its fine now tho..I feel happy with you around Finn...but I'm sure you don't want to stay with me forever tho with all that has happened..." "I told you that its ok for what happened, and besides...I didn't have much of a life anyways...I just hope you wont mind being with me..."

She giggled and kissed him softly, "you're a sweetheart Finn." He blushed deeply looking away shyly as she got up and grabbed her base. "Wanna hear some of my music?" "Yeah! Id love too!" he smiled happily as he sat down to listen. "She sang soo beautifully" he thought to himself as she floated and sang to him. Every movement of hers was soo beautiful and graceful, her voice like an angel whispering in his ear as he became lost in her words and her looks. It was hard to believe that this was the same girl torturing him before as she floated and sat beside him. "Soo? What did you think?" "W...Wow.." was all he could muster as she giggled and kissed him.

She looked out to see the sun had gone down and smiled. Well its pretty late Finn and we should probably hit the hay, I gotta go sing at a party in the night-o-sphere tomorrow. He yawned and smiled, "some rest does sound good." They both began to walk upstairs when she stopped by her servants room and thought for a bit. "H...Hey Finn..?" "What is it Marceline?" She blushed deep "I think I know what I want to turn this into..." "Oh yeah what's tha-" before he could finish her lips were pressed hard and passionately against his as her arms wrapped around his head. His eyes widened in surprise but he soon fell into the kiss as he held her waist and kissed back deeply. Using her powers she lifted them into the air as they kissed an floated to the bedroom. She pushed him down onto the bed before pouncing onto him running her nails across his chest. "Mmmmmmm ready to break this body in Finn?"


	5. Her Diary

Finn blushed madly red as she ran her hands across his chest, grinding herself against him through his pants. Finn moaned softly as she grinded more and ripped his shirt from his chest dragging her nails across his bare chest causing him to moan from both pain and pleasure. He looked up to see her throw her shirt and bra aside as she moaned feeling the cool air against her breasts. He blushed deep as he saw her pale breasts and she smiled seductively. "Go ahead Finn touch them, they're all yours." He gulped and moved his hands up to grasp her soft breasts as she let out a moan. "Mmmmm yeah Finn ravage me.." She moaned as she guided his hands across her breasts. As he massaged her breasts she reached around an started to rub him through his pants licking her lips as he got harder and his bulge got bigger.

She smiled and moved to yank his pants off throwing hers off as well as she straddled him and began to kiss him hard and passionately, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. "Mmmmm Finn baby I want you soo bad..." She moaned into his mouth feeling his cock rubbing against her dripping folds. She pulled back with a gasp before sliding down his cock moaning with every inch untill he was all inside her. It felt soo amazing to Finn as he moaned paralyzed from the feeling of her body around his cock. He felt Marceline grip his shoulders as she started to move up and down, his cock sliding in and out with ease as she dripped all over him. As Finn gripped her hips he began to feel something change as her body got hotter and hotter and her moans turned into growls as she moved faster and faster. He looked to see her eyes black and her pupils glowing bright red, her fangs had grown a bit too as they hanged out of her lips. She let out a growl and pressed her lips against his hard as she almost sucked the air from his lungs, her fangs poking his lips a bit causing them to bleed a bit as her tongue licked up every drop that came out.

She pulled back and from his lips and pulled herself back so he was now on top of her. He gripped her legs spreading them as he started to thrust faster and harder into her as she moaned and growled in extacy. "OH GOD FINN YES!" She cried as she wrapped her legs around him reaching her limit. After a hard thrust deep into her he moaned letting his load fill her as she cried out in pleasure from felling his hot seed fill her up. He panted laying on top of her but found her gripping his shoulders and pulling him up for more tongue action as they kissed. "Were nowhere near done Finn" She growled as she flipped him and started to stroke his cock again untill it regained its vigor and size. Finn gulped wondering just how much loving she was going to demand.

After Finn had his vigor back she began to take him for the ride of his life. Finn soon found him pressing her against a wall as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and she sucked his neck marking him as hers as he thrusted harder and harder. They moved to just about everywhere in the room even finding to Finns surprise themselves doing it on the ceiling as she used her powers to float up. Orgasm after orgasm they continued for what seemed like hours to Finn untill she was riding on top of him growling in her bliss of pleasure. Her body felt like fire around him as she pounded him into her. He moved his hand up thinking he could give her a little taste of her own medicine as he pinched her nipple hard and pulled it over and over again, causing her to cry out from the pleasure and the pain as she her body finally reached its max. Her back arched as she let out a loud howl of pleasure as he came inside her, her whole body shaking and trembling from pleasure as she collapsed onto him breathless from her sexual marathon. Finn panted heavily and passed out exhausted from what was the longest an hottest sex he had ever had. She laid next to him as her eyes returned to normal and her fangs receded.

She sighed a sigh of relief and saw he was passed out, she giggled and pulled the covers over them and laid her head on his chest using her claws to etch in a M on his chest. The next morning came and Finn groaned feeling the sun beat at his eyes. "Uggg..." He looked to see Marceline gone an a note with some colorless strawberries by the bed. "Dear Finn, sorry about last night, We get like that when were going to mate but I'm sure you didn't mind. Anyway I went to the night-o-sphere for my gig and I didn't want to wake you so just try to relax today I'll be home tonight, Love Marcy" He blushed setting the letter down picking up the strawberries before munching on them. He couldn't help but think how great they seemed to taste without the red for some reason. After finishing the bowl he got up ad stretched before going to shower. He came out with a grin at how refreshed he felt and decided to go get some air.

He stepped out seeing the cave she lived in and walked out to see the sun and a large grassland before him. He sat down as the cool spring breeze blew across his face, he could barely make out the candy kingdom in the distance and was amazed how far he was taken from his little home in the woods. He sighed figuring he should stay put less he tempt Marceline wrath and headed back into the cave. He saw the house and realized it was a total mess. He went inside and du around before finding some dusty cleaning supplies and decided to spend the day cleaning for her. It was much more a job than he thought as he sifted through bottles of booze and trash all around. "Geez what a pig.." He thought to himself as he picked up her underwear and bras that were lying around as he blushed deeply. He spent most the afternoon scrubbing hard at almost every inch of her house before finially getting to her room. It didn't take him long to sort and clean and as he picked up the last bit of clothing something fell out...it was Marcelines diary...


	6. Painful Truth

He gulped lifting the diary as he thought to himself "Oh glob its her diary...I should really put this back..but.." He slowly started to open it when "FINN!" He jumped with a scream as the diary fell to the floor and Marceline floated to the diary to pick it up. "Hey i have looked all over for this..were did you find it?" "I FOUND IT CLEANING I SWEAR I DIDNT READ IT!" She giggled as she floated to him. "I know. the house looks amazing Finn. Did you clean this all yourself?" He blushed deeply "Y..yes..it was just so messy I just thought I could help out a bit.." She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly "you're a sweetie Finny!" He blushed and squirmed embarrassingly as she floated him to the bed.

"S..So how was your show?" "Oh you know lots of drinking and guy's hitting on me." "oh..." she giggled and kissed him. "Don't worry I'm already taken." She winked. She yawned and stretched holding her diary. "This old thing...I haven't written in it since..." "Since when Marceline?" She sighed "Finn...theirs something I have to tell you.." "What is it Marceline?" She rubbed her arm nervously as she picked him up and held him. "F..Finn..do you love me?" Of course Marcy." "Finn..what if I told you that I did something awful in my past...something I'm afraid to say or someone I love will hate me." "Marceline..." He took her hand softly. "I Would never hate you Marceline.." "F...Finn...I...I've done something so awful.." she started to cry softly.

"Marceline what is it..?" She pushed him off and floated near the door. "Finn I...I killed your parents!" She put her hands into her face and began to sob as she floated out the bedroom door and out of the house. "Marcy!" He yelled and chased after her but she disappeared into the darkness of the night. He ran back inside and grabbed a flashlight and some things before chasing after her. He ran hard and fast across the grasslands praying he would find her as he shouted her name. He came to the edge of the candy forest where both his old house and cave where as he gulped, remembering this was were she first caught him as he slowly made his way in.

"Marceline!" He yelled as he echoed through the woods. He heard all sorts of rustling around him as he continued to walk. He came to his small cave and went inside finding some of his old things. One of them was a picture of his mom and dad he salvaged from his house before he left it behind. That's when he thought of where she might be. He grabbed his stuff and made his way towards his old house. He came to a small cottage on a ridge. The house was blackened with dust and falling apart all over. He knocked on the door which fell down onto the floor knocking dust all over as he coughed and swiped the dust from his face. He looked over to see the sun beginning to rise up and knew he had to hurry before Marceline was stuck in it. " Marceline!"

on the second floor of the building Marceline sat holding her diary. Her eyes red from crying so much as she stared at the slowly climbing light that rose up the east horizon. "Oh Finn...im so sorry...you deserve a good life and a home..not to be stuck with someone like me...goodbye Finn...I really do love you.." She stared up as the suns rays beamed through the collapsed wall and began to burn away her skin as she cried out softly. As she closed her eyes she suddenly felt the burning stop as something grabbed hold of her. "Marceline what are you doing!?" "Finn let me go! Don't you see I don't deserve to live after what I did to you! I'm a monster Finn I did soo many terrible things! I destroyed your home and family!" "Dammit Marceline I don't care about that! I Knew it was you! You think I'd ever Forget those red eyes I saw that night? But killing yourself Wont bring my parents back! and you will only be taking away the only family and home I have again!" "Shut up! Let me go!" She screamed as she struggled and bit into his shoulder. "He winced from the pain but held her tight as he refused to stop shielding her. She struggled and struggled but began to lose strength as she simply started to sob into his chest, his blood dripping down his arm from her bite as he hold her close and started to cry with her.

"Please don't leave me Marceline...please don't go...your all I have left in my life...Your my family now." She simply cried more as he hold her close keeping her from the burning sun. After an hour of just holding her she began to calm down as a storm began to form and clouds began to block the sun as he picked her up. He carried her out of the house as the rain began to pour and he ran to where his small cave was. Once there he laid her down and pulled out a blanket to cover her. "Here Marceline..I dont want you to get sick.." He laid her down on his makeshift bed an ran out into the storm. She wiped her eyes setting up to look for were Finn went only to not see him. "Finn!" She cried out into the storm. "I'm ok!" He yelled back as he came in with a bunch of wood. "Here we can use this for fire." He set them down in his little fire pit and pulled out some matches to light it. He sat down by the wall near her as she scooted towards him, his body shivering all over. She moved her hand to place it on his head as she felt his temperature. "Finn you have a fever!" "Its fine Marceline. don't worry about me.." She sighed and grabbed his shirt starting to lift it. " what are you doing!?" "Taking your wet clothes off stupid" She yelled as she pulled off all his clothes leaving him naked and blushing deep as she wrapped the blanket around him and held him. She looked seeing were she had bitten him, seeing blood dripping from it she leaned in and kissed it sliding her fangs into the bits to stop the bleeding, before pulling back.

"Finn...you really shouldn't have saved me..." "Marceline please stop..." "How can you forgive me for doing something so awful too you..." "I can't really Marceline...deep down I wont be able to fully forgive you..but with you I feel like I still have a family...and I don't wan to lose you Marceline..." he started to cry softly. She pressed her head into his hair and kissed him softly as she teared up. "Oh Finn...you really must be an angel.." she started to cry softly with him. He turned around and wiped her tears from her eyes. "I'm no angel Marceline...but your mine.." He kissed her softly and she kissed back as they both laid own on his small bed area near the fire. "Finn...your still Freezing cold...Let me help you warm up.."

(Will be working on boundless love my other story so might not update for bit. Recommend you read it, but again will be busy with it so sorry.)


	7. Paying Rent

Her hands slid slowly across his chest moving over the M carved into him as they made their way downwards, his hands slowly sliding up her waist to her breasts as a moan escapes her mouth. She begins to stroke him softly as he caresses her breasts in his hands teasing her nipples with his fingers as she moan and squires a bit, the wetness from between her legs dripping onto his. "Finn...you sure know how to push my buttons.." she moaned as his hands worked magic on her body slowly moving to her soaking entrance as she let out a gasp. She sped up stroking him as her breaths became heavy and her body ached for him. He smiled softly blushing crimson as he lifter her up and set himself against her entrance rubbing his tip into her slowly as she arched her back and moaned. "Please Finn...don't tease me now...I need you." He sighed a little disappointed he couldn't enjoy teasing her a bit more as he slowly slid her down his length.

She moaned and squirmed in pleasure as his cock slowly slid all the way into her. Her whole body tensing around him hoping to keep him apart of her forever as he began to bounce her up and down. It wasn't hard or rough or even very fast sex, It was slow and passionate, both their body's savoring the feel of each other as they moved together. It was pure bliss for them, as his pace quickened slightly feeling her body began to burn hot around him as he heated up with her. Soon they both felt the pressure building inside them as he pulled her down into a deep and passionate kiss, their body's climaxing together as his seed poured into her and she moaned into his mouth. After it was all over she laid on his chest panting softly enjoying the feel of him inside her as he pulled the blanket over them. "Marceline...don't ever leave me." he whispered into her ear before kissing it softly. She simply leaned up and kissed him softly before they both fell asleep warm in the love of each others embrace.

Night Fell as his eyes opened to see Marceline still fast asleep in his arms. He softly shook her to wake her as she groaned sleepily. "Come on Marcy its night and the rains stopped, we should get back home" She yawned and got up getting dressed as he retrieved his clothes and put them on. She then picked him up and floated out carrying him over the grasslands to their home. He loved the view from above, being able to see as far as his eyes could see. They landed at her cave and walked up to the house were a note was attached to the door. "What the hells this?" She picked the note off the door and began to read it as they came inside. Her face turned red as she set the note down and went upstairs to find Finn changing into some pajamas. "Hey Finn can I talk for a moment?" "Of course Marcy, is something wrong?" "Well..."

"What?! Your renting me!" "Finn calm down it's not like that. You see you are technically my pet just well..perminate, and in vampire culture often we let other vampires or people "Borrow" our pets for money or stuff." "B...but you can't just rent me off? What if they torture me or worse?" "Don worry Finn. I know the person who I'm renting you and you wont get tortured, we go way back and I do sorta owe her a debt." "W...what will she do to me then?" Well I can't say for sure but I swear I will tell her to be very gentle with you ok?" "Still...what if she tries to...you know...Id feel like I was cheating on you Marceline..I mean I love you after all.." She smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek "Don't worry Finny. You will always be mine alone. That M I carved is proof." He blushed deeply. "Don't worry, everyone but her doesn't even know I have a new pet and I told her to swear to keep you a secret or she couldn't rent you, so you wont have to do this with anyone but her...and maybe a few others I tell, If their interested." He sighed nervously as he looked down, Marceline soon floating over to lay him down on the bed. "Just rest ok Finn? tomorrow night your going to be rented to her and you'll be back here first thing the next morning. Who knows it might be fun" she tucks him into the bed. "I'm going to go have a talk with her tonight so just rest." Who is she?" She winked floating off "It's a secret" and with that she floated out and shut off the lights. Finn stared up wondering what might happen or who it might be but soon began to doze off in the smell of Marceline blankest.

Meanwhile Marceline was In the candy tavern to meet her "Friend". She spotted her sitting at a table with a black cloak on hiding her face. "So Is everything in order?" The hooded woman asked with a sorta sweet childish yet mature voice. She winked and sat down "Yep everything a go just remember our deal, not a word about him to anyone an you absolutely have to be very gentle with him. I know from experience how rough you can be sometimes as a dominatrix, and you don't know what that boy has already been through so far..." The girl stood up and began to walk out "Yeah I do a little..." and with that she walked out. Marceline floated back in her chair resting her arms under her head "Whatever you say...Princess"

(Little down I'm not getting a lot of reads on Boundless Love but I guess the story is just not some peoples cup of tea :/. Anyway by populr demand here is another chapter of Tortured souls hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review! If I can get 42 ill post next chap early!)


	8. Finn's Blind Date

Finn awoke the next morning to Marceline sitting by him brushing her hair. "Morning Finn" She smiled softly. "Ready for your "date" tonight?" she winked as he turned red. "Are you sure I have to do this..?" she laughed rubbing his hair. "would you relax dork it will be fine" He sighed and looked away "ok..I guess.." "Anyway while you're having fun tonight I have to meet with my dad in the night-o-sphere." "Your dad?" "Yup my dad.." She sighed moving to brush his messy hair. "I'm not a big fan of my dad...he always wants me to take over the place but I prefer to live free.. Anyway we gotta get you all cleaned and dressed for tonight!" she picked him up floating to the bathroom.

After an hour of cleaning, scrubbing, and dressing they came out of the bathroom. Finns hair had been scrubbed and scrubbed and shined like gold on his hair, he was wearing his blue shirt that she cleaned and some blue basketball shorts. She smiled kissing him on the cheek as she floated to the bed with him. "You look amazing Finn." He looked away "W...whatever." "Ohh Finn no fussing, just try to enjoy yourself ok?" "Ok Marceline...for you." She smiled and floated to fetch him some food coming back with a bowl of strawberries. He smiled and started to eat. "Well Finn she should be here to pick you up soon and I gotta split" She smiled leaning down to kiss him softly "Be good...and don't worry" then she moved to kiss his neck and he felt a sharp pain before his vision started to blur and he passed out. " She giggled leaving a note before throwing some bug milk on the wall and opening a portal before floating in.

Finns mind wandered through unconsciousness but soon found himself drawn back by a strange smell, he soon found himself awake but couldn't see. "W...Were am I?" "Ah your awake good, I was starting to worry." "Who are you?" he heard a giggle "Don't worry it's not of concern. I just need to have some fun with you before I give you back to Marceline." Tho his sight was blocked his nose began to take in a familiar scent. "I...I'm in the candy kingdom?" "Wow very good." He could hear her writing something down "how did you figure that out?" he turned his head away from her "I...It smells sweet in the air...It's pretty recognizable." just then he felt a cold breeze and realized he was naked causing him to turn bright red. He then felt a hand move across him with something cold and metal as she wrote stuff down. "What are you doing?" "Oh nothing just try not to worry." He blushed feeling her hand softly start to stroke him as he let a soft moan from his mouth. It was so embarrassing to him, it felt like every motion every reaction as being watched and documented. He felt her hands run across his erect length as before a cold metal against it. "Hmmm impressive." " ?"

He heard her set something down before he felt his hands come loose a bit before he felt clothes being put on him. " the he-" "relax ok? this will be fun!" soon he felt clothing being thrown on him, tho he couldn't see what he could tell what a certain piece was, panties. He started to burn bright red as he squirmed around but found it no use as his captor put something in his hair and stood back to take a picture. This went on over and over as he could hear her giggle and laugh. Finally after what seemed like hours he was untied and pulled onto a bed. He could feel the skin of someone under him as she whispered in his ear "Now we can play a fun game...Find the sweet spot..and if you can find it you will get a special treat.." she cooed into his ear as she moved his mouth to her skin. He nervously kissed at her skin as a moan escaped her mouth and she guided him down a bit before he started on his own. "Mmmmm that's it keep going Finn..." she moaned as he made his way across his skin going to her breasts before making down more and more. "Ohh so close Finn so close..." He moved down lower and lower before making his way to her entrance as her back arches and she moans loudly.

He started to slide his tongue slowly into her as she ran her hands through his hair "Looks like you found it Finn..." she moaned through her breath. He worked more on her as his tongue slid in and out of her before moving to her clit causing her to grip his hair hard and moan loudly. He began to realize slowly who his captor might be, her moans drifting through his ear like music and the strangely similar taste that came from her body he began to piece things together and realized the truth just as her legs tensed and her back arched from her intense orgasm leaving her panting heavily. He licked up her juices before slowly licking up her skin to her face. "D...did I do good...princess bubblegum..?"

(Sorry about the delay and short chapter my computer had some problems and it needed to be fixed but here is the next chap. The one after this will be mostly Marceline with her dad to help the story. Remember to review!)


	9. Vampire Rules

Meanwhile in the Night-O-Sphere, Marceline had come through the portal to see her dad eating a sandwich looking out at the chaotic Night-O-Sphere. "Oh Marceline! I was wondering when you would show up." He got up and went to give her a hug. "Hey dad..what is it that's so urgent you had to see me?" "Oh come on now, maybe I just wanted to have some father daughter bonding time?" "Dad please.." she gave him a stern look. "All right, all right, I called you here today about some "rumors" I have heard around." "Rumors? Like what?" "Well like that you have a new pet, and a HUMAN one too." she looked away as her face started to turn red "I..I don't know what you're talking about dad." "Marceline." he put his hand on her shoulder "You know better than to try and lie to your old man. Besides this is serious, if word gets out that you have a human pet it could be disastrous. They have been dead for hundreds of years, not many survived the great war. If others knew one existed they would kill each other just to get a taste of his blood."

"I would never let that happen!" "Marceline don't get me wrong I know being the vampire queen your strong enough to kill a hundred vampires but the kingdom would be after him." "They wouldn't dare touch him since he is my pet.." "Have you gone through the proper steps to make him so?" "Well...not exactly...He has been...a special case.." "You know the rules daughter" he started to walk to his desk before sitting on it "First you have to break him, then afterwards law requires that you "Rent" him to at least three nobilities at least one being a vampire, then all of them can vouch for your claim, then he must be branded so everyone knows he is yours." "I know dad! And I have already rented him off once before I came here, and he is already branded!" "Well it sounds like you only need to rent him off to a vampire and another noble then he will legally be your pet. But I still have some concerns.." Like what?" "Well...I don't think just having him legally will be enough to be safe.."

He sat thinking before he thought of an idea. "I got it!" he jumped up walking to her "In about a week or so is the grand meeting of vampires, if you fulfill the last requirements and then bring him to the meeting then all the vampires will know that he is your property, they wont dare touch him knowing that he is under your house. especially If it means having to fight you and me." "but dad what's to stop them anyway?" "Simple, at the meeting I will give him a house of Abadeer ring, meaning that if anyone touches him they will have me and all of my house after them." She sighed looking away "F..Fine..I'll do it...But I have one condition." "Oh and what's that?" "He is to never be sold to anyone...he is my permanent pet, so you can't sell him or use him for any trades or agreements with other vampires or kingdoms!" "Fine fine you have my word, If I didn't know any better I would think you're in love with him or something" he laughed. She turned around blushing as she floated to the portal she opened. "Anyway Marceline just get what needs to be done, done then bring him next week. And remember the offer to take over the Night-O-Sphere still stands!" he yelled as she floated into her house and the portal closed. She floated to her couch and laid down exhausted "Geez...what a mess...I wonder how Finn Is doing.."

Meanwhile in the candy kingdom Finn having called out his captor stared face to face with her as she smiled slowly sliding her hands under his blindfold before lifting it up. He saw her glistening pink skin as he looked up to see her hungry eyes and her soft yet devious smile. "My my how very Impressive, I was starting to worry you would never figure it out." "P..Princess off all people did you want to rent me? This doesn't seem like you at all." his face turned dark red as he stared at her bare chest. She moved and quickly flipped him over straddling his hips as she flung her hair back. "Don't be so surprised Finn, after all its really your fault for being so delicious and attractive, teasing me all the time when you were my servant by being that way shame on you.

Besides..as a princess I have a whole kingdom that loves me and hundreds who would court me, but I'm still oh so lonely. When Marceline told me she had you as her pet I just couldn't pass up the chance." She leaned down nipping his neck softly before moving to his ear. "Besides..in truth...I've had a huge crush on you...but being so young I could never act on it before." She slid her tongue across his ear as she stroked him gently making him moan. "Oh Fin..im oh so lonly...wont you please keep me company tonight.." She cooed seductively. He looked away moaning softly as his face burned crimson with embarrassment "o..ok.." She smiled moving up running her hands across his chest "Don't worry this will be a fun experiment for bot of us, so...Why don't we start the fun?" she smiled deviously.

(hope you enjoyed! Thank you all for your reads and reviews it really makes me happy to know you all enjoy my story. I'm thinking of adding a Marshall lee chapter and one other princess but I am having trouble deciding who, maybe Flame princess? Let me know in reviews or PMs what you think would be good. Anyway next chap should be up in few days, don't forget to review!)


	10. Sweet Love

Finn gulped as her hands caressed him and her entrance grindded against his manhood. He could see the lust, the wanting, the need in her eyes as she moaned grinding faster. She wanted him, all of him and he knew tonight she was probably going to rock his world. She lifted up a bit as she lowered herself onto his tip causing her to shiver with pleasure as she arched her back. "Oh wow Finn your so big" she moaned as she teased him. "O..Oh glob" Finn moaned as she slid down a bit more causing him to buck as she moved up so he couldn't go in deeper. She leaned down keeping his tip inside her as she nipped his ear and wispered "I want you to beg for it Finn...beg for your princess." "P..please...princess." "Hmm? I couldn't hear you.." She moved down biting his neck as his back arched and he moaned "P..Princess please! Please let me fuck you!" She smiled and slammed herself down on his long cock causing her to dig her nails into his skin as her body adjusted to his long cock.

After a minuet or so she began to slowly move up and down as she kissed and sucked at his neck. She loved the taste of the sweat off his skin, it filled her with a hunger that drove her wild. She moved faster and harder as Finns hands found their way to her hips and he began to move with her sending him deeper into her as she moaned. "Ohh Finn its so amazing!" She cried as she sat up and rode him, her breasts bouncing with every thrust of his hips. He took advantage of the moment to sit himself up as she bounced in her lap and he suckled and massaged her breasts. She gripped his hair as she felt like she was going to melt from the heat of their body's and the fire of pleasure burning inside her as she cried his name.

Soon after giving her breasts a good working with his tongue and mouth he laid her on her back and lifted her legs as he started pounding himself hard deep into her hitting her G spot as she cried and screamed in extacy, she was getting soo close to her orgasm. She wrapped his legs around his waist as he gave one last hard thrust into her causing her to peek as her back arched and she screamed his name. His seed poured into her as her juices covered his manhood and crotch as they climaxed as one. Finn fell next to her exhausted from his powerful climax as Princess Bubblegum panted heavily trying to catch her breath from her own intense orgasm. "H..Holy Fuck.." she panted as she slowly regained some of her composure. She looked next to her to see Finn passed out with a soft smile on his face. She pulled him close to her holding him in her arms as she whispered softly. "Thank you hero..for givin me the best night of my life" She kissed his cheek softly before falling asleep with him.

Meanwhile at Marcelines cave she was fast at work trying to think of who else to rent him off to, looking at the clock to see in a few hours she would have to go get Finn. "Ugg who do I know! I gotta think of someone...maybe LSP? No.." she shivered at the thought "That would be too evil to do even for me.. " She floated around sucking the color out of some strawberries as her mind was deep in thought. Just then the Phone rang and she pulled it from her pocket to see who it was. Her eyes widened in surprise for she knew just who to rent him too. She answered the phone with a smile as she brought it to her ear, "Hello..Flame King.." She floated down onto the couch as she talked for a while with the king. She was surprised to even get a call from him but relieved since what he wanted worked perfect for her. When they were done she hung up and tossed the phone aside with a grin on her face. "Well Finn looks like I managed to get you a "Hot" date next."

(Here Is a little short chap to keep the story going, next will be much longer I promise. You Readers are making this story soo much fun to write thank you all. Don't forget to review and see you next chap!)


	11. Out of the Frying Pan

The morning came and Finn woke to a familiar and pleasant smell, he opened his eyes to be met with a pair of red soft eyes. "Morning hero" "M..Marcy?" he yawned as he stretched. She wrapped her arms around him softly pulling him close "Yup its me" "W..Where's Princess Bubblegum..?" "Oh she brought you back earlier, she left you a little gift. She seemed quite pleased with your performance last night." "Huh? A gift?" She giggled and gave him a small box, he opened it and inside was a small blue hair ribbon with a pick piece of candy in the center. He blushed deeply picking it up as Marceline grabbed it and put it in his hair "Oh my gosh! Your soo cute Finn!" She squealed as she hugged him tightly. "S..stop it..did she leave anything else..?" "hmm yeah just some pictures.." she tossed some pictures to the bed as his face light up bright as the sun. In front of him were pictures of Finn tied up and blindfolded in various dresses and skirts, he reached for them but she quickly snatched them up. "Not soo fast. I'm gonna keep this for myself" she laughed. "Marcy give them!" he quickly felt himself forced back on the bed as Marcelines lips were pressed hard onto his. "Finn I missed you all night..I made a deal with my daddy...I'm gonna make you a certified pet..you just gotta do a few things."

"What things?" He blushed deeply, "Oh you just need one more rent to noble and a vampire then come to my dads vampire ball. Then you will be an official pet of mine." "S..so I gotta be rented again..?" "Yes..but I found just the person" she cooed "A real "hot" one" She smiled as she kissed him deeply, "but for now you are all mine Finn.." Her hands moved down to his crotch rubbing him through his boxers as her other hand moved to her soaking panties. Finn quickly got into the heat of things and slid his tongue into her mouth as they fought for dominance. Soon she was on top rubbing her dripping entrance against his rock hard cock as she moaned into his mouth and her eyes began to glow brighter. She pulled back with a gasp as she growled and gripped his chest. "F..Finn I'm soo horny! I..I'm going into heat!" She stared down at him with hungry bright red eyes as she bucked into his cock craving and longing for it. Finn gripped her hips and thrusted hard deep into her as she let out a howl of lust, "Yes Finn! Fuck Me!" He was happy to oblige as he started to buck his hips up into her as she moaned and rode him intensely.

"Harder Finn HARDER!" He sat up pushing her onto her back as he started to pound her pussy as she screamed in pleasure, "OHH YES FINN!" she cried as she gripped his hair and bit into his neck moaning as her eyes rolled back into her head from pleasure. Finn let out a loud moan as he slammed into her womb before pouring his seed deep into her. She let out a silent scream as her whole body shook from her orgasm. She went limp as he laid next to her keeping inside her as the last bit of is cum filled her. "W..Wow..that was intense.." She simply groaned as her body recovered slowly from her orgasm. "So who is my next owner marcy..?" "Uhh...I..flame king.." "WHAT? FLAME KING?" She laughed "No not him exactly..he wants you too take out his daughter, and deflower her." "What do you mean by that? rape her?" well..sorta..but I gotta feeling you will work your hero magic." she smiled wabling up to the bathroom. "Come on lets get you clean and eat you'll be going over tomorrow morning." "Ok.." He groaned going with her to the bathroom. After two hours they came out and decided to regain their stamina with some food. Finn went and prepared some veggies and meatloaf for him and an assortment of red foods for Marceline. "Ohh such a gentleman cooking for his woman" she smiled kissing his cheek. " for you mercy" he smiled blushing.

They sat together enjoying their meal before going to the living room for a movie and "Recreation" and soon were in bed enjoying the after glow of nonstop sex. "W..wow Marceline you're an animal.." "you're not bad yourself Finn, learning some tricks as you go huh?" He blushed "Well..a few..but I learned a lot from you..I'm worried about tommrow tho.." "About flame? don't worry, she is a good friend of mine. I sorta relate because of the whole daddy issues, I wouldn't have rented you off to her dad if it wasn't you..I want you to be very gentle and sweet with her. She needs a gentle touch in her life, with her evil dad and all. She has killed all her other suitors but I told her to give you a chance." "oh..I see..I promise I wont let you down Marcy." She smiled snuggling him close "I know Finn." He yawned closing his eyes as he fell asleep, Marcy gently placed his hand on her tummy before falling to sleep soon after.

Finn tossed as the alarm in their room went off and he reached around to shut it off. "Uggg..." Marceline laughed as she turned it off and picked him up bridal style, up and atem Finn your escort to the flame kingdom will be here soon. She took him into the bathroom for the usual cleaning before his special day. she floated out after a few min with a clean and well-groomed Finn as he groaned in protest. "Do I gotta go? wont I be burned alive there?" "Not to worry, I have a special ring that will make you fireproof. You pick up a lot of cool toys after living as long as I do" She smiled as she slipped the ring on his finger and he turned a light blue, "there now your fireproof." She similed as the door bell rang. "Oh that must be him" she said softly as she floated to the door and opened it. There in the door way was a small cat made of fire, "Hey flambo" "Whats shaken toots? The boy ready?" "Yup he is all set she smiled grabing Finn and pulling him to the door. "Finn this is flambo he will be your guide to the flame kingdom." "H..hello.." "Sup dude I got a feeling Flame princess is gonna loves ya. Come one we don'ts got all day she's waiting!" He started to walk off with Finn close behind as Marceline waved to him. "Good luck Finn! and don't worry she wont kill you!". Finn gulped as him and flambo made their way to the fire kingdom, not knowing what the night there would bring.


	12. Escape

Finn walked with Flambo to the fire kingdom, as the green fields turned into molten lava filled craters Finn began to get more and more nervous about his date. Soon Flambo an him were standing at the entrance to the fire kings castle as flambo signaled him to stop. "Oks a few ground rules so you don't get scorched in their. First speak with respect to the king or your dead. second, do whatever he says or your dead. Any questions?" "Umm.." "good let's go." He pulled at Finns legs as they walked into the court room, the flame king was sitting upon his throne. In front of him was a lamp with a small girl curled up with her knees in her chest. "King may I present Finn." The king stood and flamed his way in front of Finn. "So this is the boy the vampire owns..not much to him.." He leaned in examining Finn all over before giving a sigh.

"Well I suppose he will do, all other suitors for my daughter have been incinerated." Finn gulped as the flame king moved up to a pedestal and pulled a lever lowering the lamp, he then moved and grabbed Finn throwing him into the lamp before shutting it and pulling the lever back as the lamp raised through the ceiling. "Good luck! you will need it!" Finn gulped as he slowly turned around to see the flaming girl inches from his face, her eyes examining him inch by inch. "Umm..I." "were breaking out of here" "What?!" "you heard me, and if you have any objections I'll just burn you alive." " no leavings good." She smirked as she cut a hole in the lamp and wall as she grabbed his shirt and jumped out with him. He screamed as they both fell into a pool of lava. Flame princess climbed out shaking the lava off as Finn wailed and splashed in the lava. "Oh glob Oh Glob I'm burning!" She sighed grabbing him and pulling him out. "your fine stupid you have flame shield." "Oh..yeah..right"

She grabbed his hand and began to run as fast as she could untill they were both in the grassland woods. "H..Hold on..I..I need to catch my breath.." She stopped as Finn panted heavily and sat under a tree.. "Glob you run fast.." He looked up to see flame princess looking all around at the trees and flowers, all the things around her being new to her eyes. "Are you ok?" "What? Of course, I have just never seen such things.." What you have never been to the woods?" "No...I've been in that lamp for most of my life..." "W..What? Why?" "I don't know..dad says I am dangerous and should be controled. The only time he ever really opens it is to get suitors to try and...rape me.." "Y..you cant be serious? Your dad has people rape you?!' "Of course not! I BURNED THEM ALL ALIVE!" "whoa calm down calm down...I didnt mean to upset you.." "S..sorry.." Her flames receded as she shrank to Finns size "I..I just..lose my temper sometimes.." "Its ok" He smiled patting for her to sit down besides him. She moved and sat by him smiling softly as she looked to the ground. "Will your dad come looking for you?" "Probably till tommrow..he expects you to be either dead or me raped.." "W..well I don't want to rape you..that's not right." "Really?...all other princes from the flame kingdom just want to fuck and have children.." "Well I don't want that at all...tho your dad and Marceline will probably kill me after..but you should be able to have your first time with someone who loves you, and that you love."

"Your really sweet Finn..It's no wonder Marceline loves you so much." He blushed deeply rubbing his head embarrassingly. "So how did you and Marcy meet?" Well I escaped once before but got caught, while I was free I met her in the woods, we had a lot in common with the whole daddy issues so we became friends fast. I suggested to my dad that he rent her pet to try and de-flower me and since he was desperate he went for it." "Well I hope he use to disappointment." They both laughed as the sun shined high in the sky. "So you have never been out very far?" "No.." "Well.." He stood up and reached his hand out. "Id be honored if i could take you and show you all of Ooo." She blushed deeply as she smiled and took his hand as they happily ran out the forest to have the day of their lives.

(Sorry about another short chapter. Between my new job and birthday I have been pretty busy. Anyway I'm already working on next chapter so I will post it when its ready. Don't forget to Review!)


	13. Fun All Day

Finn ran holding her hand as the sun rose slightly above the horizon. They made their way to the candy kingdom with smiles on their faces as they walked in through the gate. She looked all around in awe at the sights and sounds that filled the happy kingdom. He pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "I got an idea for a funny prank." He ran into the street making sure no one saw him as he glued a coin to the street floor before taking her hand and hiding behind some trash cans. before too long Cinnamon Bun came walking down the road whistling a tune as he strolled. He came to the coin and laughed before trying to pull it to no avail. He reached both hands down pulling with all his might before his hands slipped and he flopped onto his back unable to get up. They ran out laughing hard as they walked up to him, he of course just starting laughing before they ran off leaving him on his back laughing.

"Finn that was hilarious!" she laughed. "What else can we do?" "Hmmm I know" he smiled as they made their way to castle Lemongrab just outside the kingdom. There they helped each other climb over the wall and into the castle. They earl was staring into a mirror in his room blankly as he just stared at himself. They both giggled as Flame princess got on his shoulders and carefully placed a bucket to water on the door for when he cam out. After it was in place they hid behind a potted plant as he began to open the door. "Splash" the water fell soaking the earl from head to toe. He simply stood there staring blankly at the bucked as the two looked on confused. "What's wrong with this guy?" Flame princess asked. "I don't kno-" Finn tried to reply before the earl began to scream "UNEXCEPTABLE!" screaming as he walked through the halls. They both exploded with laughter as they struggled to get up before leaving the castle still being able to hear the earls screams.

They stopped just outside the candy woods sitting down to catch their breath. " Finn..t..that was awesome" she smiled sitting down exhausted from running. "Finn sat beside her smiling as his stomach growled. "Looks like its noon and my belly is empty.." He looked up seeing an apple on a tree. Flame princess smiled seeing the apple before using her finger to shoot a little fire at its stem to break it free. "Wow that was amazing!" he awed running to get the apple before cleaning it with his shirt and coming back. "Thanks FP." She blushed lightly "What did you call m?" He looked over to her "FP? sorry you not like it?" "No no it's not that..it's just no ones said my name like that before..I really like it." He smiled blushing "well then FP how are you enjoying your day so far?" "Finn..im having an amazing time..more than I have had for a long time.." she looked down at the ground "I wish it could last forever.." He looked down knowing that this was probably one of the few little times she got to be really herself and happy. He tossed his apple core aside and jumped up with a grin. "Hey don't be so down, this might not last forever but we got all today so lets live it up!" She smiled big taking his hand as he helped her up and they laughed running towards the ice kingdom.

There the Ice king was taking a day off from his usual routine of trying to court princess, sitting in his chair being sad. They peaked in the window seeing him playing on his computer that was sitting on Gunters head. Finn quietly took FP and climbed up to the ceiling hanging from the ice on it. He made his way to the ice king before signaling her to melt a bit of the ice causing it to fall between his butt cheeks. "Oh! Blasted ceilings!" He yelled as he jumped up and tried to pull the ice from his butt. They both held back their laughs as best they could before Finn dropped a piece of candy onto the ice kings beard. Gunters eyes widened and sparkled as he let out a squawk and ran to try to get the piece. "Gunter? down bad Gunter!" he yelled as more penguins made to the ice king trying to get the candy. "My penguins!? No!" he yelled as they swarmed him knocking him down as they dug through his beard. Finn and FP fell the floor laughing themselves to tears as they staggered up and left.

It was starting to get late as the sun began to set. They made their way to the grasslands as they laid in the grass beside each other looking up at the sky. "Oh Finn your such an amazing and funny person." He blushed "Your amazing too FP" She sighed "Not really..my father says I'm destin to destroy stuff...and I'm evil.." Finn sat up quickly turning to her "Don't you believe any of that! You not evil by any means!" She looked up with a blush "I'm not? Then what am I..?" He blushed deeply looking away shyly "Your passionate, innocent, your very fun and beautiful and well..not evil.." Her face turned dark red as she got up pushing Finn onto his back hugging him as she put her face close to his, them both blushing deep now. "Finn...you really mean all that..?" He looked deep into her orange glistening eyes "Y...yeah.." She slowly closed the gap between their faces. As they were about to kiss a loud rumble was heard and he looked up to see rain clouds forming quickly. He jumped up grabbing her and starting to run. "Come on hurry!" "Finn what's wrong?!" He didn't respond he simply picked her up and dashed as fast as he could to a giant tree in the middle of the grasslands. He slid across the ground making it into a gap in the roots that lead to a giant space beneath the three. Just in time too as the rain began to pour hard outside. "Phew, we made it in time.." FP got up and walked to the edge reaching a hand out only to have a drop of rain fall on her hand causing it to sting. "Ow!...Finn? you knew water would fall from the sky?" "W..well yeah..the thunder and rain clouds were kinda a give away." She walked over to him "Finn you saved my life...all that water would have killed me.." He blushed deep " I mean I didn't really save you I just wa-." Before he could finish he felt hot lips press hard against his pushing him onto his back as they kissed deeply, her fire flaring up from her heart racing.

She kissed him for a long time, nothing crazy, but a deep and passion filled kiss. After a few minuets she pulled back with a gasp for air as she stared into his blue eyes. "Finn...your my hero..you have shown me an amazing and fun day..and for once I feel..normal, and like I matter." He looked away "I..I was just being myself..I mean you're a really great girl FP..you just don't have the greatest dad is all..and tommrow he's gonna turn me to dust.." She blushed deeply taking his hand and placing it nervously on her breast. "Finn...I want you to take me tonight.." His eyes widened and he turned crimson in the face. " ? but FP I just I don't feel right taking away your!" he put a finger on his lips hushing him. "Finn...eventualy my dads just going to have someone force themselves on me...hurting me and humiliating me..you have been my hero today, and for once I feel like someone actually cares about me..I want you to..Make love to me Finn. So I can know what it feels like to be loved like that, I wanna give myself to you..please Finn...wont you be my lover tonight?" Tears started to fill his eyes as he realized she was right, she deserved to experience love like that with someone she wanted, someone who would love her and be gentle with her. As she looked away he put his hand on her cheek pulling her face to his as he moved in and kissed her deeply "Ok..lets make love.."

(Thank you all for your patience, here is the next chapter for Tortured Souls! Enjoy and review!)


	14. Love All Night

He pulled her tightly into his embrace as they both kissed deeply, each of their tongues fighting for dominance in their mouths as his hands caressed across her sides and she caressed his chest. Finn soon found her surrendering to his control as she left out a long moan into his mouth causing him to pull back. "Are you ok?" Her whole body tremble as his hands caressed across her sides. "Y..yeah" she moaned through her breath "I..Ive just never felt such a feeling before..its so gentle and it makes me all..hotter." He smiled happily as he moves to kiss her neck as his hands move down as she moaned loudly and she heated up more. His hands soon found their way to the top of her dress as he slowly slid it down. She blushed deeply as her dress fell off and he gazed at her bare chest, her perky orange nipples stood up from the chilled rain air.

"F..Finn please don't look it's embaressing" He smiled moving to kiss his way down her neck as he griped her as softly causing her to yelp cutely. His lips moved lower and lower as her back began to arch and she moaned felling her skin tingle and sizzle from the saliva from his tongue as he suckled on her nipple and began to massage her breasts. "O..Oh Finn! That feels amazing!" she moaned as her hands explored his golden locks. She soon found one of her hands moving down to rub her soaking entrance as he worked magic on her soft breasts. He pulled off her nipple with a soft pop as he smiled and looked into her eyes. "Looks like your really getting into this Fp.." his hand slowly made for her entrance. She gripped his hand and stopped him. "F..Finn..I.I just.. don't know." He smiled pushing her down on her back as she protested. " I.I said!" "Please Fp..just relax.." He whispered as he kissed down her breasts and stomach making way to between her legs. "F..Finny..what are you doing..?" "Just trust me..please.." He said softly taking her hand with his as their fingers entwined as her spread apart her legs. He giggled a bit seeing the small dark orange flame above her entrance. He then moved close sliding his tongue slowly across her wet folds as it sizzled and she arched her back letting out a gasp of pleasure.

He then moved closer as his tongue went deeper and she began to get lost in the waves of bliss and pleasure she had never felt before. His tongue moved deep caressing the insides of her walls before licking the outside of her entrance, licking circles around her small swollen clit causing her to almost scream in pleasure. She couldn't hold on very long as his tongue slid deep into her he felt her walls tighten around his tongue and a wave of intense heat pour onto his face and tongue almost breaking the flame shield. He pulled up with a gasp for air as she laid dazed and trembling hard as her body shook from her first intense orgasm. "O..Oh god Finn I..I just.." She muttered as he kissed her neck softly. "Flame. will you let me take you..?" She smiled trembling as she pulled him into a kiss as she stroked his throbbing manhood through his boxers. "I guess its my turn huh.. I've never done this before so don't laugh.." She staggered up and pushed him on his back as she pulled off his boxers blushing dark orange as she saw his Erection. "W..Wow" she was in aww seeing him. Plenty of flame men tried to force themselves on her but none were as big as Finn was. She moved up softly stroking it with her hand causing Finn to moan softly. She looked up to see his head tilted back and his eyes closed as she giggled a bit and began to stroke him faster, moving her mouth close to his member before licking up the base of it to his head.

She then took his cock into her mouth, slowly she took inch by inch into her throat as Finn let out a loud and lustful moan. She began to bob her head back and forth as she swirled her tongue all around his cock sucking gently. Finn soon found himself reaching his peak as he softly gripped her hair and moved her mouth up and down his cock before giving a hard thrust into her mouth. Her body trembled as she swallowed every drop that flowed down her throat before he released his grip and she sucked off his cock with a pop swallowing the last bit of his seed. As she looked up at him he reached and pulled her to him kissing her deeply as he rolled over and laid her on her back. "FP.. It's time for the real fun." She blushed deeply and moaned as he slid his fingers into her to help stretch her a bit. Between moans she whispered "F..Finn I don't know...If I'm.." He kissed her deeply as he rubbed his cock length against her entrance causing her to buck her hips. "FP trust me..I will be very gentle with you" He smiled pressing his tip into her as she winced and gripped his hair in pain. " it's so bit." she whimpered as he slowly pressed deeper and deeper into her. Soon he felt resistance inside her and kissed her gently "This may hurt a lot but I promise it will fill amazing afterwards ok?" she looked up with innocent and scared eyes as she clanged to him "Ok.." He pressed hard pushing the rest of his long cock into her as she let out a cry of pain and he felt a hot liquid flow around his cock. He stayed still and just held her as she adjusted and reeled from having her hymen broken and virginity taken. After a bit she calmed down and he pulled back before thrusting into her again. This time instead of pain she felt a jolt of pleasure move through her whole body. After a few soft thrust he started to pick up the pace thrusting steadily into her as she moaned and bucked her hips. " my god Finn tha..that feels amazing." She moaned sat back pulling her into his lap as he bounced her up and down. She loved the feeling, of being in his arms, of having him inside her, she loved it all.

She started to move faster on her own as she bounced harder onto his cock pushing him onto his back as she took control. Her moans grew louder and her flame hotter with ever hard thrust she gave onto his cock as he reached up and massaged her breast. Soon she became lost in the lust and love as Finn moved her on all fours and started to pound hard into her. She was screaming at this point in extacy, loud enough that surely all of Ooo could have heard as she neared her long awaited and wished for orgasm as he moved her onto her back again and thrusted as hard and fast as he could slamming into her womb with every thrust. She wrapped her legs around him as her eyes began to roll back, unable to bring out words Finn Felt her whole body explode with heat as she screamed his name reaching her orgasm as Finn found his whole body engulfed in fire. His flame shield seemed useless as his whole body burned with pain, yet an intense wave of pleasure was coursing through him as he let out a loud moan pouring his seed into her womb as he thrusted hard into her.

When everything was over and done he opened his eyes panting heavily to see her passed out, her body shaking and twitching as she still felt the effects of her orgasm. He could see his seed filled in her womb causing her belly to turn a dark blue as he pulled her close to him and kissed her softly. She kissed back instinctively as he embraced her, loving the warmth he felt from her body. Despite the pain from a few sever burns that got through the shield He smiled and soon began to fall fast asleep, as he did her heard a soft whisper in his ear "Thank you Finn." and soon they both were fast asleep in each others arms.

(Sorry for the wait guys just don't have lots of time to type with my new job and all. Here is the next chapter tho and I will get to work on the next asap! Don't forget to R&R!)


	15. A Suprise

the morning came too fast as the sun shined down into the tree. Finn let out a grunt of discomfort as the sun shined on his eyes. He opened them to see flame princess sleeping like a baby in his arms as he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Time to wake up Fp." She groaned and tossed as she rubbed her eyes. "What time is it..?" He laughed getting up. "It's just now morning." she said through his yawn as he dressed himself. "We may want to get back before we get in trouble." She sighed as she dressed herself." "Yeah...we should..Finn, promise me when we get back..and you leave..that you'll come and see me sometime?" He smiled and blushed as he took her hand softly and nodded "I promise." She smiled and kissed his cheek as they made their way back to the fire kingdom.

They made it into the kingdom and walked into the castle audience chamber were her father was sitting looking furious. "THERE YOU ARE!" he roared as he slid himself in front of Finn, his fire burning dark red with rage. "Were have you been? Kidnapping my daughter?! I'll burn you alive!" Fp ran in front of him holding her arms out to block her father. "Daddy that's enough! I ran away with him, and you will be happy to know that he Deflowered me like you have wanted!" she lunged at her father and gave him a big hug. "Thanks daddy" His fire dimmed down and he returned to normal size with a dark orange blush across his face. "Ah well...anything for my little girl." He looked towards Finn. "Good work boy, you have done your task well and my daughter is pleased as well. now..be gone!" he slid himself away back to his throne. Finn sighed and started to walk out as Fp smiled and waved adorably goodbye to him.

After a two-hour walk and one hour run since he came across a group of fire wolves, he finialy made it back to his home. He opened the door to see the lights off and turned them on. "Marcy!?" he heard a groaned and looked to see her on the couch passed out with empty bottles of beer lying around. "Ugg Marcy is this all you have done since I left? Drink and sleep?" She groaned "No..no..i did some laundry..could you take it out for me?..." He sighed going to the washer and opening it, inside were bottles of booze and hat. He opened the dryer to find her undead dog sitting, his fur fluffed out and static from the dryer. "Did they shrink!" Marceline yelled from the living room. "Yeah a little ill take care of it!" he yelled back as he took the dog out and it scurried off, he then took the bottles out and threw them away before cleaning up the rest of the room. "Marceline I swear sometimes I don't know how you do without me.." She laughed rubbing her head as it throbbed. "Sorry Finny...I just got carried away.." He sighed as he put a blanket over her and sat beside her. "It's ok Marcy. Just be a bit more careful, I don't want you to get in trouble because of your drinking.

She sat up and bit wrapping her arms around his neck. "So how did it go with flame?" "really good I guess" he said as he winced from his burns. "Looks like you got a little scorched" she laughed as she softly kissed his burn. "Its nothing too bad." He said getting up and getting a cold cloth to put on his burns. Marceline stretched as she staggered up and floated to the kitchen for some food. She came back with an apple sucking the red out of it before giving it to Finn to munch on. "what's next for me..?" "Well next thing is were both going to my dads party this weekend." "A party?" "Yeah my dads real lame and likes to show off his authority and power and such with these big party's. There I can claim you as mine in front of others so they wont bother you." She said as she floated to her base and began to tune it. "Oh I see...I have never met your dad.." She smiled floating to kiss his cheek. "Don't worry, he's pretty lame but I'm sure you will get use to him." She put her guitar down and tossed off Finns hat running her hands through his hair. "Mmmm I have missed you a lot Finn.." She cooed as she inhaled the scent of his hair with a moan of pleasure. "I..I missed you too Marcy.. Are you ok? You have been a lot more...Affectionate as of late.." She smiled sliding her tongue across his neck. "Yeah I'm fin Finn. Lets just say I've been feeling..in the mood, a lot of late." She smiled as her hands moved down his waist. "Finn...theirs something I need to tell you.." She whispered in his ear as he gulped and his eyes widened.

(Sorry for wait. I will try to post a chapter every week tho It is getting close to the end! Over 100 reviews! You guys are the greatest!. Here is the next chapter I hope you like it don't forget to review!)


	16. Before the Ball

"Preagnant? how?" She laughed "Finn you dork we have been having hardcore sex without protection, what did you think would happen? Frankly I'm surprised, I've never heard of a mortal getting a powerful vampire preggers. You must have some pretty strong seed in there." She grabs his crotch. "Um Marcy...what do you mean by protection?" "Oh you know a condom." He stared blankly at her. "A condom? you have been using them right? With flame and bubblegum?" "Ummm...if I say no?" She stood up "FINN! WHAT IF THEY ARE ALL PREGNANT!?" He teared up "I.I didn't know..." She sighed as she floated down. "Well..I guess they wouldn't be after the first time and we have been having rough sex so much, I'm still surprised though, I am a hard girl to knock up." She laid on his chest happily. "well Finn I need to get you all ready for the ball tomorrow." He gulped "prepare how?" "Well Finn all the vampires are going to expect you to be completely beaten up from how rough I am with my pets. So...first we are going to have hardcore rough sex for the most part of today. I have been REALLY in the mood all day. Then we are gonna see about getting you beat up a little." She smiled.

"Oh..so..can I get something to eat first? and shower, I'm all sweaty from being with FP all yesterday.." She sighed "Sure..just be quick, I am REALLY in the mood." He got up and showered before going into the kitchen and making a big sandwich, all the while Marceline was sitting naked on the couch sighing with annoyance. He finished smiling happily as he walked out. "Marcy I'm all!" Before he could finish Marceline was all over him, clawing and tearing at his clothes as she striped him down and kissed him furiously. She pulled at his hair as she kissed him furiously. "Mmmm Finn fuck me so hard. I need to feel you deep inside me." She moaned as she kissed at his neck running her claws across his back. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom as they both kissed before dropping her on the bed and kissing his way across her body, making his way to her soaked folds as his did circles around her clit with his tongue causing her to moan and shiver in pleasure. After a good teasing he slowly slid his tongue into her as she arched her back and groaned nearing release already. "Finn stop I'm going to cum soon if you keep that up." He pulled his tongue out having a bit of her juices on the corner of his mouth as he moved up to kiss her deep, the tip of his cock prodding against her folds as she moaned. "Stick it in me Finn" she whispered as her tongue wrapped around his ear. He happily lunged his cock deep into her causing her to let out a yelp and moan as he started thrusting full speed in and out of her. He laid her down and gripped her legs thrusting harder as he pulled her in sync with his thrust to go deeper. Her whole body was overwhelmed with pleasure, her forked tongue hanging from her mouth as she let out moans of pleasure. Soon Finn found himself at his peak and gave on hard thrust into her before releasing his seed into her. She too came as her body twitched from her intense orgasm and she let out a silent scream. When done Finn collapsed beside her panting heavily as he put an arm around her. "Love you Marcy" he whispered softly in her ear before falling asleep. She smiled and kissed his cheek before laying on his chest and falling asleep as well.

He awoke in the morning to see Marceline awake, brushing her hair as she smiled. "Morning tiger" She laughed softly. "Morning Marcy" He yawned as he stretched, "What are you doing?" She bushed lightly "Oh I'm just getting ready for my dads ball tonight, you need to get ready too." "Oh.." he looked down "So are you gonna..like beat me up?" She sighed "Well that would be an easy way, but I woke up and got to thinking maybe I should just go as things are, I mean I'll make sure people get through their heads that your mine but.." she blushed deeply "let them know that your..you know, mine." He looked up with a surprised look on his face "What? Are you going to talk about the "You know what?" she laughed "Oh heavens no, if my dad found out now he would kill both of us, But ill let him know that were together. Daddy's a real nutcase but I know deep down he always just wants what's best for me and wants me to be happy." Finn smiled getting up and sitting beside her "Well he has a pretty radical daughter" He kissed her cheek softly. She laughed pushing him down on the bed "You're a real charmer you know that Finn." She kissed him softly. "Yeah well what can I say.." She smiled getting up before floating into her closet.

She came out in a silk red dress, her hair down with a red rose in it. "So Finn what do you think?" Finns face glowed red as he saw her, he had never seen her in such a formal attire, the red went perfectly with her pale skin and black hair. "W..Wow.." was all he could muster as she walked up to him. "I knew it, blew you away didn't I?" she giggled. "Well I got a handsome outfit for you too" She grabbed his arm and pulled I'm into the closed, grabbing a handful of clothes before opening it. "Finn was wearing a tuxedo with a guitar broach on his chest. "Do I really gotta wear this? I don't really like formal clothes.." "Don't worry dork its only for the night." She smiled kissing his cheek, "Besides well have thies clothes off in no time tonight" She winked floating to the door of her room. "Now come on, we don't wanna be late or dad will be furious." Finn gulped as he walked to the door taking her hand. She drew a smiling face on the wall and threw bug milk on it before chanting some magic words opening a tear to the night-o-sphere. Finn gulped as they both stepped through, unsure of the events that may happen at the Vampires Ball.

(Thanks for being so patience. Here is a bit more of the story for you! I am working on it everyday and should have the next chapter up soon, their will be some pretty awesome action in the next one so stay tuned! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!)


	17. The Ball (Part 1)

They came out the other end of the portal to an office like room. "What is this place" Finn asked as he walked around inspecting the room. "This is my dad's office, the party is in the main lobby." She took his hand pulling him to the door. "Come on, we don't want to be late." She opened the door and lead him down a long series of hallways before coming to a large open room. Downstairs there were at least a hundred maybe more people, most vampires but their were also some delegate from the fire and wizard kingdom. She took his hand and walked down the stairs with him as the crowd began to look their way. Finn could hear all sorts of whispers coming from the now silent crowd as they all looked towards them. He couldn't make out what but he could hear Marceline name being whispered as well as some inquiry on who she was with. Marceline stopped at the bottom of the stairs and smiled before giving a bow. "Thank you all for coming, I hope you enjoy the party." With that the crowd began to pick up again as people started to converse.

Finn felt very uneasy, as if hungry and evil eyes were peering from all over. He took Marceline hand and she could tell he was nervous, "Finn relax nobody will harm you here." She smiled kissing his cheek softly. Just then a older woman approached them both. "Marceline! I'm so happy to see you here. How have you been?" Marceline smiled hugging her "Alisa! I have missed you so much!" The woman looked towards Finn, "Is this your pet..?" Marceline took Finns hand "This is Finn, and no he is not my pet. He is much more to me if that is a problem?" She laughed "Not at all Marcy you were always an odd one." She leaned down a bit to Finns level "I use to watch Marceline when she was younger. She was always getting into all sorts of strange things." She leaned back up "Well I would love to chat more but I have others to talk with, please give your father my regards." She smiled before walking off to another group. "See Finn?" Marceline whispered as she took his hand "The people here are not that bad.

Finn smiled beginning to feel a bit more at ease as they went around talking to other close family friends of Marceline and her dads. The party was reaching its peak and Finn and Marceline were chatting to a diplomat of the fire kingdom when Finn heard someone from the middle of the room yell out. "Hey Mar-Mar!" Marceline turned and her smile quickly turned as a man with white hair coming down from the sides and a white line of hair coming down the center of his head came walking up. "Funny seeing you here bitch, bet you have been pretty lost without me huh?" Marceline sighed "Hello ash.." Ash looked at Finn smirking "Who's this meat bag? your pet? You always had awful tastes for a woman." Marceline turned to Finn "This is Ash..my ex-boyfriend and this is Finn" she turned to Ash. Ash gave a small laugh "I wouldn't say Ex, this bitch is lost without me around. She will come running back before too long" He started to laugh out loud.

This pulled at Finns nerve "I would appreciate it ash...if you would not speak to my mistress with such disrespect.." He stopped laughing and glared at him with annoyance with his remark before pulling his fist back and punching Finn square in the jaw sending him flying across the floor. "Don't talk back to me you piece of shit!" "Finn!" Marceline yelled as she started to go to him, only to have ash grab her arm tight. "Were do you think our going? He is just a worthless pet. I'll buy you another one." he smirked. She pulled away from his grip slapping him hard across the face. "Finn is not my pet! He is my lover!" Before she could see it coming ash punched her square in the face throwing her to the floor. "You stupid bitch! Cheating on me with some lowlife human!" He began to kick her in the stomach repeatedly. Finn staggered to his feet and saw Ash kicking Marceline in the stomach. something inside him snapped remembering the special life she was carrying inside of her. He began to breathe heavily as his face turned red with anger and rage, he looked over to see a demon sword mounted on the wall. He grabbed it and ran towards his love, he closed his eyes, uncontrollable tears streaming down his face as he gave screamed. Ash only had a second to look over before Finn brought down the sword with one mighty swing.

(Cliffhanger! Sorry for the long wait. Here is a bit of the next story I have finial agreed on lol. the rest I'm still sort of throwing around to get the ending just right but it will be out soon enough. Thank you to all my readers for being so patient with me, you are all really the best. Anyway I hope this helps tide you over so enjoy!)


	18. The Ball (Part 2)

The room was filled with silence as Marceline looked up in disbelief, Ash's head rolled across the floor. His blood spraying from his headless corpse as it pooled on the floor. Finn panted heavily as blood sprayed over his head. He dropped the demon blood sword onto the ground as he fell to his knees, his whole body trembling as he gazed at the blood that now covered his hands. Marceline staggered up holding her stomach as she wobbled over to Finn. "F..Finn.." She placed her hand on his shoulder feeling his entire body trembling as he just sat and stared at his hands. "Finn..Finn look at me." She moved her hand to cup his cheek turning his head to her. The look in his eyes was a look she had not seen since that fateful night, the night his family was killed in front of his eyes. That look of horror and terror in his eyes was almost enough to send her into tears. She knew that Finn was a kind soul but to kill someone though, to cleave Ash's head clean off the way he did, to Finn it was like he had just killed his mother and father with his own hands. She placed her hands on his cheeks gently "Finn..listen to me, it's all right Finn. Everything is all right, it's over now Finn were both safe." Finn gasped and croaked as his lungs and mind tried to force words out of his mouth, only to find himself unable to as Marceline gently pulled him into her embrace.

"Finn it's all right, you saved the baby and me." She whispered in his ear as she felt tears begin to travel down her neck and back. Finn continued to struggle to cope with what he had just done, still unable to push a single word from his mouth as rivers of tears flowed from his trembling eyes. Marceline held him tightly as she picked him up, making sure not to let him from her embrace as she slowly walked to the stairs leading up to the second floor. The crowd around them parted to make way from them both as they remained silent in disbelief. A human had just killed one of the most powerful and dark wizards in the wizard kingdom, and with a single swing of a sword to. Marceline had made her way from the main chamber down a long hall before reaching a small empty guest room. She gently shut the door behind them with her foot as she floated to a small bathroom. She slowly relaxed her embrace on Finn and looked to see he had passed out. Probably from the shock of all that he had done and that had happened she assumed as she began to remove his clothes and run a bath. After a little while she came from the bathroom holding Finn softly in her arms as she floated to the bed, gently placing him in it before tucking him in.

She still couldn't believe what Finn had done, though not so much that she didn't believe he would do what he did but that he was able to. If not for him Ash may have actually kill the child she was carrying and have seriously hurt her as well, but many had tried before to kill Ash. She had even tried once or twice after he had sold her precious keepsake long ago, But none had ever succeeded, yet he managed to do it in one swing of the sword. She got up floating to the door before coming out and closing it softly. She made her way back to the main hall were everyone remained, almost as if frozen in time. She walked down the stairs before hearing a voice from behind her. "That's quite the pet you have dear." She turned around to see her father standing atop the stairs. "He is not my pet.." She replied softly as Hudson walked down to her. "I know Marceline, I figured as much from all the things I have heard." He walked past her to the mess of blood and Ash's corpse. He transformed into his demonic self sucking the blood and body from the floor as he consumed it, transforming back to his usual self before letting out a burp. "Ah delicious" he smiled as he looked around. "My dear guests I apologize for all that has happened. Please I ask you not let this spoil the party I have worked for and continue as you were." And as if time suddenly began to move forward again the crowd began to converse and the party was as lively as ever.

Hudson walked over to Marceline before placing a hand on her side "Your not hurt are you sweetie?" Marceline blushed embarrassed "Dad I'm a lot stronger than I look, I'm fine." He laughed patting her head "Yeah I know you're a tough girl Marceline just like your father. So, how is he?" Marceline looked away "I..I don't know..he passed out from the shock and is upstairs resting...I still just can't believe.." Hudson put his hand on her cheek pulling her gaze to him "Listen Marceline that boy has done what many demons could not. But not only did he kill Ash but he did what no one else here would have done, and that was protect you. I think everyone here has seen just how close to you that boy really is, and he has more than earned my respect." Marceline smiled happily "Thanks dad.." He laughed loudly "well enough of all this father daughter bonding, it doesn't suit us well. The party seems to have started moving so let's go check on Finn." She nodded and they both went upstairs to the guest room, Finn still laid passed out in the bed as she floated to his side and stroked his cheek.

Finns eyes began to open slowly as he turned to see Marceline "M..Marcy..?" She smiled softly kissing his forehead "Yeah Finn its me.." Hudson walked up to her side and smiled "Hey there kid, seems your quite the talk of my party. I don't believe we have actually met, I'm Hudson Abadeer ruler of the Night-O-Sphere. And you my boy Have done a great thing tonight." Finn turned his head away as tears began to form again "I..That man I just.." "Cleaved his head clean off?" Hudson interrupted "Yes you did, but that man was a powerful wizard and a horrible man, not only did he bring harm to others but he dared bring harm to my daughter in my very home. Finn you gave that man just what he deserved and not only that but you protected my daughter from being harmed. You have done a very righteous thing." Finn turned back to them as Hudson extended his hand. Finn stood up from the bed looking up at Hudson who was a good two feet taller than him. Marceline smiled as Finn nervously reached out and shook his hand. "Finn you have my full respect, and I am more than proud to consider you part of the Abadeer family. You take good care of my little girl like you have been, or ill suck your soul clean out" He laughed.

Marceline hugged Finn softly before turning to her dad. "If its ok father may we return home? This has been quite the ordeal for both of us." He smiled and patted her back "Of course, I'll go mingle with the other guests. You two head back home and rest." Marceline smiled as her and Finn walked out and headed to her father's office were the portal to their home had opened up. They stepped through as it closed behind them and they found themselves back in the comfort of their home. She led Finn to the bedroom before sitting him down on the bed. "Finn..are you ok?" "Y..yeah..I just...don't know.." She put her finger to his lips "Finn you did the right thing, you were my hero Finn." She whispered in his ear as she floated off to the bathroom. Finn sat on the edge of the bed deep in thought before he heard the bathroom door open and looked up to see quite a sight. Marceline stood leaning against the bathroom door in lacy velvet lingerie. Finns jaw almost dropped seeing her in her attire as she smiled seductively. "It wouldn't be right Not to give my hero a just reward." She cooed as she walked to Finn, swaying her hips showing off her sexy thighs and body as she traced her fingers across his chest pushing him back onto the bed as she crawled to his face. "Its time for you to claim your reward Finn.."

(And there you have it! the conclusion of the ball. Got an Idea on were to end the story but still got a few chapters and suprises to go. May make another Chapter or so of cat attack thanks to a very special guest review lol. But anyway I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review and thank you readers soo much!)


End file.
